


daisies.

by breakums



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Ghost Shadow Weaver, Implied Castaweaver, They’re lesbians Harold, daisies, sis is kinda petty now!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: “Will you shut up now?”“Sure.”
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	daisies.

**Author's Note:**

> there has been a severe lack of castaweaver on ao3. I am here to change that.

“Can you leave me alone?” Casta asked as she massaged her temples. “For just a minute?”

“No ma’am.” The ghost of Shadow Weaver laid on her back, floating mid-air.

Castaspella was getting tired of the petty attitude that Shadow Weaver had put up. Ever since the old woman had realized that the only person who could see her was Casta, and that nothing she said or did mattered, she vowed to annoy the girl as much as she could. For funsies.

As soon as Casta found grass that wasn’t muddy, she unceremoniously plopped down and groaned. It had been seven days since the ghost of Shadow Weaver had appeared to her. Everyone thought she was going crazy when she tried to point out the old woman covered in ripped robes who was obviously floating after her. 

“Did you know that ghosts can talk to each other?” Shadow Weaver said as she tried to pluck a daisy from the ground, frowning when her hand went right through it. “I was talking to Angella the other day, she kept giving me the silent treatment.” 

“Please, stop talking, just this once!” 

Sorcerers had really created a spell to heal everything but migraines, huh? 

“Can you help me with this?” Shadow Weaver floated over to Castaspella. “You’re the only person who can touch or give things to me.”

Casta realized that it would be a long time before she could return to Bright Moon, grumbling and getting up to brush all the dirt and grass sticking to her clothes. She looked at the ghost who had been ruining her life all week, and walked over to the daisies that said ghost had been trying to touch a few moments ago.

She kneeled, and plucked out a few daisies. Why her? Why did the universe pick Casta to deal with Shadow Weaver of all people? Why?

Standing up, she made eye contact with the ghost for the first time the whole week. The woman’s unmasked face was unsettling, but Casta didn’t care. She took a daisy and tucked it behind Shadow Weaver’s ear, and put the rest in the woman’s hands. 

“Will you shut up now?”

“Sure.”


End file.
